Seeking Solace
by VendiVidiVici
Summary: Seeking Solace: Looking for some form of comfort for a loss. Part of the 102 writing challenge. Jacob/OC T just to be safe!


**Do da dooooo! This is just a revised version, since I have gotten reviews and messages with confusion about this one. To clear that up, Harley (My OC) Just came back from her best friend's house, who has decided to replace her. Jacob (Yes, the gorgeous man from Twilight) is her boyfriend. I wrote this when I was going through a rough time with my now former best friend, and this is how I got it out and was able to get through all the phone calls and texts from her new friends talking about how I never really knew her and blah blah blah. Not gonna open up that vein again. ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Harley and the story idea. Sadly, Jacob is Stephenie Meyer's cougar meat. *Sigh* **

* * *

I burst through the door, hot tears clouding my vision, letting me trip on a misplaced high heel. With a choked sob, I bent down and picked it up, launching it across the room. I heard it smack onto the wall and then let out a small thunk as it dropped to the ground.

"Harley?" A voice called frantically, followed by loud and fast footfalls. Jacob appeared in the hallway, skin glistening with water droplets. His wavy black hair was stuck to his coffee colored skin, little drops cascading down his forehead and over his face. Jacob saw the tears racing down my face, making his way to me in three strides. He wrapped his arms around me, rocking us gently back and forth.

"Harley, baby, what happened?" He asked, pulling me to arms length and peering down into my eyes, his brows hitched together in concern. He towered over me dramatically, making me have to crane my neck in order to keep his gaze.

"I-I just lost m-my b-best-best friend." I mumbled, my voice not going above a hoarse whisper. My best friend had replaced me. We had been sisters since fifth grade, and she had dropped me and picked up two new friends like I was an older generation IPhone.

"Oh god darlin', I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing the top of my head before resting his chin in my hair.

"B-but I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed.

"I know you didn't." He soothed, hugging me tighter.

"I thought she was different. I-I thought she would be my maid-of-honor, o-or at least my partner in crime at our old folks home." I breathed, wiping my eyes like a five year old, my fisted hands digging into my eye sockets. I coughed a little and Jacob pulled my tiny frame from the ground, my legs instantly locking themselves around his waist and my face nudging into the crook of his neck. He walked down the hall and to our room, laying me down softly on my gray down comforter. He smoothly sidestepped and then crawled onto the bed next to me, wrapping me in his arms a moment later. My tears started to slow down and I turned over to face him. His smile was light, and he reached out to push back an auburn wave from my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, sniffing rather loudly. Jake looked at me confused, and shook his head.

"For…what? Crying?" He asked, eyes narrowed with an obvious question deep inside.

"Yeah, I've seen how I cry. You shouldn't have to see that." I said, choking out a laugh.

He shook his head, his smile growing. "Just stop. Relationships shouldn't just be made around the good and happy times Harley. They're also about the rough and tumble times. That's how you know you've found someone that will go through everything good, bad, and ugly with you." He spoke, his voice taking a philosophical tone.

"Those little quotes aren't very helpful." I muttered, my eyes narrowing into slits.

"Now, when did I _ever_ say I wanted to be helpful?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

I scoffed and shook my head. "Wow." I whispered.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" He wondered, subconsciously pulling me closer.

I pulled myself onto my elbows and eyed him, aggravated.

"Can I just sit here, wallow in my own self pity and gorge on chocolate ice cream and brownie bites? While simultaneously watching some sappy romantic comedies and cuddling next to you, running my hands through your…freaking **gorgeous** hair?" I offered exasperatedly, my eyebrows hitched together practically pouting for his answer.

Jacob chuckled and flicked his dark chocolate brown eyes up from where they were resting on my lightly tanned hands to meet my own.

"I think that could be managed. On one condition." His voice deepened to a rougher, seductive rumble.

"Here we go with the conditions. You know, I signed up for a relationship with you, not a cell phone plan." I said matter-of-factly. Jacob jeered and ran his tongue across his bottom teeth, fighting back a smile.

"Oh, it's just a little one. I promise. I just want you to agree to me being able to jump you like a man high on bath salts during anytime in which I see fit." He shrugged, looking at me devilishly.

I sighed dramatically and bit my lip, Jake shaking his head, already knowing my answer but preparing himself for how I was going to say it.

"Just don't totally eat my face off, okay?" He burst into laughter before nodding and then leaning down, nuzzling my neck gently, grazing his teeth along my neck.

We spent the entire day in my bedroom, save for a few trips to the kitchen and bathroom breaks. When the sun had set completely and the moon had begun to rise, bringing in a white gleam through the windows and washing everything in a white shadow, I could see that movies were strewn across the entertainment center's counter space. Food containers and various bits and crumbs littered the floor and bed. Jacob and I were both asleep, arms and legs wrapped intricately around the others and equal smiles of contentment strung our faces up beautifully.

* * *

**Well, that was very fluffy, huh? Haha. I love little things like these, they make me smile. Thanks for reading, and if you like, please review. **


End file.
